


A todo o nada

by Almiar



Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Absintheshipping, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiar/pseuds/Almiar
Summary: Grimsley se consideraba excepcionalmente bueno tomando decisiones rápidas. [...] Por desgracia, eso no parecía significar que, siempre, estuviese escogiendo el camino correcto o que estuviese inclinándose regularmente por la opción más adecuada [...], hasta él necesitaba de una segunda opinión, de vez en cuando.
Relationships: Arti | Burgh/Giima | Grimsley
Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549927
Kudos: 3





	A todo o nada

Grimsley se consideraba excepcionalmente bueno tomando decisiones rápidas. Cualidades como la audacia y la perspicacia que tan bien le caracterizaban, de la mano del asombroso dominio de una destreza por demás envidiable, había podido desarrollarlas y perfeccionarlas con el paso del tiempo, a través de obstáculos y dificultades que había tenido presentes a lo largo de casi toda su vida.

Por desgracia, nada de eso parecía significar que, _siempre_ , estuviese escogiendo el camino correcto o que estuviese inclinándose regularmente por la opción más adecuada.

Lo cierto era que hasta él necesitaba de una segunda opinión, de vez en cuando. Y la ficha dorada, que a menudo se le podía ver balanceando habilidosamente entre la punta de sus dedos, cuando no estaba lanzándola despreocupadamente al aire, se había convertido en su mayor confidente; una juez imparcial al alcance de su bolsillo, para todas aquellas situaciones especialmente curiosas donde eligiera hacer a un lado su instinto y su propio sentido común, con la absurda esperanza de que la suerte llegara a sonreírle por sí misma y tuviera algo mucho mejor que ofrecerle, a cambio de su fe ciega.

_O bien..._ , para todas aquellas situaciones donde simplemente estuviese de humor para detenerse a jugar un poco. Como en la intimidad de su acalorado cuarto de hotel en Driftveil, con sus desesperados amantes de turno, por ejemplo.

El de esa noche no era otro que Burgh, el especialista en pokémon de tipo bicho y representante de la capital de Unova; el apenas reconocido artista que lamentablemente no había podido hacer esfuerzo alguno por acercársele sin, primero, haber tomado el valor necesario del fondo cristalizado de una botella de cerveza.

Claramente, no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de su cabeza dando vueltas todo el tiempo ni a la de su perspectiva tambaleándose permanentemente de un lado a otro. Mucho menos, a la de los músculos de sus extremidades, calentándose, aflojándose y debilitándose cada vez más, con cada segundo. Grimsley podía intuirlo por la forma en que luchaba por mantenerse de pie mientras trataba de desvestirlo, sin éxito debido a su notoria falta de fuerzas y concentración.

—Yo me encargo, déjame ayudar— le sonrió encantadoramente, sólo para ser él quien terminara por atraerlo hasta la orilla de la cama, al tirar gentilmente de uno de los extremos de la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

Burgh jadeó, sorprendido.

Tras tenerlo exactamente donde lo quería, de rodillas y apoyado nerviosamente arriba de él, Grimsley echó perezosamente los brazos por encima de sus hombros cargados de tensión y le animó a iniciar con el beso apasionado que, por tanto tiempo, había estado buscando. —Tranquilo... No morderé, a menos que me lo pidas— le prometió con un pequeño guiño.

El líder de gimnasio se rió, sintiéndose un tanto más relajado, aunque aún así le costara trabajo reducir la distancia entre los dos.

Lo hizo gradual y temerosamente, estremeciéndose ante el primer contacto de la pelvis de Grimsley contra la suya; forzándose a contener la respiración debido a ello y, finalmente, apoderándose de sus labios con una muy adorable mezcla de torpeza y timidez.

Los sentidos del Alto Mando se nublaron poco a poco con el aroma del alcohol entrando de lleno en su boca y a causa de la ternura con la cual estaba siendo tratado.

No obstante, cuando las manos del artista volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, en busca de una revancha con los botones amarillos de su traje, él se las ingenió para separarse y detenerlo, apoyándose sobre sus codos mientras respiraba agitado.

—No seas tan rudo, por favor. No traigo ningún cambio de ropa conmigo... Ja, ja.

—L-lo siento.

—Descuida, hay una manera muy sencilla de resolverlo— le sonrió de lado para sacar una pequeña ficha dorada de su bolsillo y mostrársela, enseñándosela de cerca para que viera las dos caras, la del nombre de un casino que ya no existía y la de su alegre mascota, Krookodile. —Cara; tú me desvistes a mí. Cruz; yo lo hago por ti. O, si lo prefieres...— comenzó a añadir, más seriamente. —Cara; seguimos adelante con esto. Cruz; nos detenemos aquí.

Burgh no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro y preocupación.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Hice algo malo?

—No— Grimsley no quiso expresar en voz alta sus inquietudes porque nunca lo hacía. Pero, en realidad, tenía la ligera sospecha de que nunca había estado en los planes iniciales de Burgh la posibilidad de que acabaran juntos en su dormitorio. El artista simplemente había ido a confesarse y el alcohol había terminado por empujarlo más lejos. —Sólo juega este _"a todo o nada"_ conmigo, dulzura. Es más emocionante así, ¿no te parece?

— _Pero Grimsley~_... No quiero jugar, quiero besarte...— Burgh se quejó suavemente, por lo bajo, mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez y cansancio sobre su pecho. — _Quiero besarte tanto~_

Grimsley sonrió, cerrando un puño alrededor de su ficha de la suerte cuando le envolvió con un brazo para abrazarlo, con su otra mano deslizándose por los húmedos y alborotados rizos de su cabello.

Era incierto, si Burgh iba a quedarse o no, pero en un momento así, tan pacífico, sentía que se había ganado la lotería. Incluso sin haber jugado.

Por curiosidad, volvió a abrir la palma de su mano, mirando la ficha por un par de segundos antes de decidirse a lanzarla. Aunque, por supuesto, no pudo atraparla.

_No importaba._

Uno de los dos la encontraría sobre los pliegues de la sábana cuando se despertaran. Si, para entonces, seguía siendo su día de suerte... él ya conocía el resultado.


End file.
